This invention relates to a reactor-generator apparatus for providing gaseous reaction products from feed material in which a baffle and a restricted flow orifice divides the apparatus into an intermediate preheat section or chamber, a heating section at a heating means to receive heat therefrom, an upper reactor chamber and means for introducing a reaction medium into the intermediate preheat section and for withdrawing reaction products from the upper reactor chamber.
The invention also relates to an apparatus of this type in which a solid fuel is converted to a gaseous and a solid reaction product together with means for separating the solid reaction product and disposing of it externally of the apparatus.